plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grave Buster
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Grave Bustera z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Grave Buster jest rośliną natychmiastową pojawiającą się w obu głównych grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Używa się jej głównie do usuwania grobów i nagrobków, zwalniając przy tym miejsce dla sadzenie nowych roślin i niwelując możliwość wychodzenia z nich zombie. Etymologia Nazwa powstała od słowa 'grave' (z ang. 'grób') i słowa 'buster' (z ang. 'pogromca'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Grave Buster Plant Grave Busters on graves to remove the graves. Usage: single use, must be planted on graves Special: removes graves Despite Grave Buster's fearsome appearance, he wants everyone to know that he loves kittens and spends his off hours volunteering at a local zombie rehabilitation center. "It's just the right thing to do," he says. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Grave Buster Sadź Grave Bustery na grobach, aby je usunąć. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, musi być sadzony na grobach Umiejętność specjalna: usuwa groby Pomimo przerażającego wyglądu Grave Bustera, on sam chce aby wszyscy wiedzieli to, że kocha kotki i poza godzinami pracuje w wolontariacie w lokalnym centrum rehabilitacji zombie. "Robię tylko to, co jest właściwe", stwierdził. Koszt: 75 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Grave Busters consume graves they're planted on. Usage: single use, must be planted on graves Special: removes graves He may appear spiky or ill-tempered, but Grave Buster just wants to give you a big hug. Unless you're a puppy. He's terrified of those. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 0 Odnawianie: Przeciętne Grave Bustery spożywają groby, kiedy je na nich zasadzimy. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, musi być sadzony na grobach Umiejętność specjalne: usuwa groby Może wygląda kolczasto lub zirytowanie, ale Grave Buster po prostu chce Cię przytulić. Chyba, że jesteś szczeniakiem. On jest nimi przerażony. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Grave Buster przeznaczony jest na poziomy nocne, gdzie występują groby. Ponieważ w nocy nie spada słońce, należy go używać oszczędnie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W Plants vs. Zombies 2, Grave Buster ma koszt równy 0, co powoduje to, że możemy go używać od razu gdy tylko jego sadzonka się odnowi. W tej części Grave Buster jest nieco bardziej przydatniejszy, ponieważ Tombstone'y występują nie tylko w Ancient Egypt, ale i również na przykład w Dark Ages. Jest idealny na tryby nieskończone, Pyramid of Doom oraz Arthur's Challenge. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Wygląd Grave Bustera sporo różni się między dwoma głównymi grami. W pierwszej grze roślina przypomina pień drzewa, natomiast w drugiej przypomina zbitek ciernistych pnączy związanych niczym wąż. *W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare istnieje czapka dla Słonecznika o nazwie "Grave Buster", który przypomina Grave Bustera z ''Plants vs. Zombies. *Nazwa może być nawiązaniem do angielskiej nazwy filmu Pogromcy duchów, czyli 'Ghostbusters'. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Opis Almanac Grave Bustera jest typowym przykładem powiedzenia "Nie oceniaj książki po okładce". Pomimo wrogiego wyglądu, Almanac ukazuje jego troskliwą osobowość. *W pierwszej części gry, Grave Buster jest jedyną rośliną nocną, która nie jest grzybem. *Kiedy Grave Buster zostaje zmiażdżony przez Gargantuara, Zomboni albo Catapult Zombie, gracz może usłyszeć odgłos usuwania grobu. *Mimo tego, że Grave Buster jest używany tylko w nocy, nie jest on uznawany za nocną roślinę i może być hodowany w Zen Garden oraz sprzedany za $8000 zamiast &10 000. **Tak samo jest z Planternem. *Grave Buster odnawia się wolniej w Versus Mode. *Istnieje glitch w wersji na Nintendo DS, kiedy grób wzrasta oraz gracz posadzi roślinę kratkę obok, to Grave Buster może być nadal użyty, ale nie zniszczy żadnego grobu. *Skały z grobu, który zjada Grave Buster, są większe w wersji na iPhone oraz iPoda. *Opis Almanac Grave Bustera w wersji online wydaje się być niedokończony, ponieważ gdy gracz kliknie na niego, to ukazuje opis rośliny, którą gracz ostatnio sprawdzał. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Kiedy Grave Buster zostaje zamieniony w owcę przez Wizard Zombie, nagrobek powróci do poprzedniego stanu. Jednak gdy inne rośliny zniszczą nagrobek, owca pozostanie. Kiedy roślina zostanie odczarowana, Grave Buster zacznie zjadać powietrze. *Zahipnotyzowane Gargantuary mogą zmiażdżyć roślinę. *Jest to jedna z czterech roślin, która otrzymała spory redesign między dwoma głównymi grami. Pozostałe rośliny to Spikeweed, Starfruit oraz Tangle Kelp. *Istnieje możliwość, że Punk Zombie kopnie Grave Bustera do przodu. Nagrobek zniknie, jeśli roślina nie zostanie zjedzona, zniszczona, itd. **Jest to możliwe tylko w Modern Day - Dzień 9. *W Plants vs. Zombies 2, mimo kosztu 0, Grave Buster jest dostępny w niektórych poziomach typu Last Stand, wliczając w to poziomy z Pirate Seas oraz Wild West. Podobnie jak Iceberg Lettuce (w Ancient Egypt) oraz Hot Potato (Frostbite Caves). **Zbędne jest korzystanie z Grave Bustera, gdyż podczas tych poziomów nie pojawiają się żadne nagrobki. Zobacz też *Grób *Nagrobek *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Ancient Egypt *Dark Ages en:Grave Buster Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Noc Kategoria:Rośliny z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowe Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu